


Mishaps of being a Parent

by omaigo



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaigo/pseuds/omaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin and Haru got together, kids weren't part of the equation but things sort of... happened along the way and here they are, getting ready to be parents.</p><p>"... have I ever told how weird it feels to have water gushing out of your ass Rin?"<br/><i>"Oh my god Haru!"</i><br/>---<br/>Sousuke knew it was going to happen one day, with Rin and Haru's growing family, Makoto has started developing the dreaded baby fever.</p><p>"This baby bib look so cute Sou!"<br/><i>"No."</i><br/>"B-but!"<br/>"I'm getting you a cat."<br/>---</p><p>Follow this four clueless dorks on their adventures on being parents.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(previously known as the RinHaru Soumako Mpreg Au on my tumblr under the same name)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RinHaru Parent Chronicles: Year 3, baby count: 2.

**Author's Note:**

> So quick background story of how this whole story came about, I was having this anon conversation with [tomakehimfree](tomakehimfree.tumblr.com) on tumblr and decided why not make it into a full story? This story will not be in order because I sort of started from the middle so... We'll see how it goes for now!
> 
> So here we are with the first installment of my trashy story/drabbles... Have fun reading!

Rin sighs heavily as he leans back on his seat. The nonstop beeping coming from the cars around him pounds in time with his headache. He feels a squeeze on his hand holding the stick shift and looks to Haru sitting quietly at the passenger side, one hand curled protectively on his rounded belly, the other warm on his own.

He gives Haru a tired smile and thank god their first child wasn’t in the car with them. Little Niji was 3 and already is an expert tantrum thrower, he wouldn’t last long in this - Rin takes a quick look at his watch and hides a groan - almost 1 hour traffic jam they were stuck with. 

"You okay?" Rin murmurs quietly to Haru, squeezing his hands back.   
He was starting to get worried, they were supposed to be in the hospital right now ready to induce Haru for birth and the traffic was not budging. He doesn’t want a repeat of Niji’s birth back in the Olympics god knows how chaotic that was. The toddler was impatient from the very start, Rin shivers at the thought, and this birth is going to be easy. He nods his head and stills his shoulder as he lazily draws circles on Haru’s hand.

Barely a few minutes in, almost as if god was cursing him, he hears a small gasp escape from Haru’s lips. His head snaps to his pregnant husband, eyes wide. Haru squeezes his hands once more, this time harder. Rin takes a quick look at Haru’s face before dropping down to his belly and-

"Oh no nononono," Rin sits up, turning to Haru as much as he can with the seatbelt still on. "HARU-"

"… It’s not like I can help it Rin," Haru calmly interrupts his slowly panicking husband. His jeans were slowly starting to turn a darker blue. He rolls his eyes and moves to adjust the passenger seat back, trying to give himself more room as he spreads his legs wider. The pressure was starting to build up so he reaches down to unbutton the top of his jeans and pushes it down past his knees. He lets out a shaky breath as he rubs his hand over the swell of his belly, a frown on his face. 

 _That’s weird_ , he swore he hadn’t had a single contraction since they sent off their son to Makoto’s home. The baby was supposed to be induced, water was supposed to be broken manually not this.

Over at the driver’s seat, Rin quickly unbuckles his seat-belt and leans closer to Haru. “What the fuck are you doing?” He hisses out through his teeth, eyes looking straight ahead at the road, still no change, they were still stuck. He pulls at Haru’s pants, trying to keep it up. This was no time and place to flash unsuspecting people driving beside them.

"My water broke," came Haru’s nonchalant reply, "have I ever told how weird it feels to have water gushing out of your ass Rin?"

 _Why the hell aren’t you panicking Haru?!_  Rin wants to smash his head on the steering wheel so bad right now. His hands reach into his pocket for his phone. “Just…” He flashed a quick smile at Haru before frantically typing out something on his phone, “Hold on ok babe? No pushing just yet I’ll call someone.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the Yamazaki household, one man was jolted awake by the vibrations from his phone. He groans, rolls over to his side and tucks his husband closer to him. “Aren’t you going to pick that up?” comes a sleepy voice from his chest as said owner of voice snuggles deeper. 

Sousuke lets out an exaggerated moan and buries his face in Makoto’s hair. They had just managed to put down Rin and Haru’s demon spawn to bed and boy was it exhausting. Rin told him it was practice, Sousuke thinks Rin can shove his words up his ass. Practice his butt, asshole just wants to torture him while he’s having another spawn from the watery hell, also known as one Haruka Na-Matsuoka. Whatever he doesn’t care. His phone vibrates once more and Makoto wiggles his way out of the cozy hold that was his husband to reach for the phone. 

Makoto sits up as soon as his vision clears up for him to read the message properly.

 

 

>   
>  _Rinrin~*  
>  _ _DUDE RED FUCKING ALERT HARUS WATER BROKE. IN A JAM AND HARUS FUCKING WATER BROKE._

"Holy- Sou!" He tries to shake the lump that had somehow wiggled his way to his lap when he moved to sit up. He hears a muffled whine from his lap and pets Sousuke’s head. "What?" a disgruntled voice asked as Sousuke detaches his face from Makoto’s lap, to peek at his phone. He squints at his phone and hums to himself, still half awake and barely functioning. 

"Huh," was his only reply as he buries his head back in Makoto’s warm, inviting lap. "Sounds like they’re having fun…" 

Realizing just how useless his husband is going to be in this situation, Makoto just shakes his head and typed out a reply for Rin.

 

* * *

 

 

>   
>  _Soubro~*  
>  _ _Dis MAko, Sou sleeping, call an ambulance_

Rin scrubs a hand down his face as he reads the message over again.  _Guess messaging them wasn’t much of a help wasn’t it?_  He turns once more to Haru, the poor guy was biting on his bottom lip with one hand still perched on his belly as he tries to take deep breaths. He cursed under his breath as he maneuvers the passenger seat further back before squeezing his way to Haru’s side, “It’s gonna be okay babe, Mako told me to call an ambulance so hang in there.” He murmurs to Haru, stroking his sweaty bangs aside.  He glanced out at the road, thank god for tinted windows, and realizes that there still no movement from the traffic.

Haru lets out a tiny pained whine as another contraction passed and tries to nuzzle Rin’s cool hand resting on his overheated cheek. His body felt too hot and the pressure was starting to get intense down below. He felt like the baby was trying to push his way out. He needed to push. “Rin hurry.” He forced out between gritted teeth. 

Almost immediately, Rin tries to focus back on the dispatcher’s voice as he shakily informs her that  _oh god the baby’s head is almost out._

 

* * *

 

Rin listens intently to the dispatcher as she gives him a bunch of advice for a whole half hour as Haru goes through his breathing techniques. An ambulance was on its way, but the baby couldn’t wait it seems.

"Rin" Haru shakes his head as he struggles to breathe and speak at the same time, " I can’t hold it in the baby’s head it’s-" Before he could finish his sentence, he feels familiar feeling of the baby’s head pushing his way down. Haru widens his legs further from where Rin was kneeling at and reaches down with both hands. 

Rin panics, the dispatcher’s voice sounds so far away. He looks down at where Haru’s hands were, speechless, the baby’s head was crowning.

"Shit"

 

* * *

 

"… 18.4 inches, 6.8 pounds." Rin brags proudly to a wide-eyed Makoto and Sousuke when they hand over a sleeping Niji to his father in the hospital room, looking slightly worse for the wear. 

"Baby girl Matsuoka was born in a car."

Haru lets out a tiny smile, in his arms the new bundle of joy. The birth of their second baby was as chaotic as the first it seems, only half an hour after his water broke in their car, baby’s head had made her way out. With little time to spare, Haru had no choice but to push with the help of his pale-faced husband and the dispatcher. A tiny coo takes his eyes away from his husband and friends to look down at the tiny pink face. He runs a finger over her soft cheek.

"Can I hold her?" whispered a teary-eyed Makoto, who shows off a proud smile to his best friend. Haru just tilts his head to the side and moves to hand the baby to him. Makoto breathes out a small thanks as he settles the baby in his arms, at his back, Sousuke crosses his arms.

"What’s her name then?" comes Sousuke’s rough voice, which was a big contrast to his eyes that softens as he side-eyes his husband and the baby. Rin gives a private smile and a wink to Haru at that. "We were thinking of the name Aoi…"

Makoto lets out a tiny giggle as he passed the baby back to her parents. “Going for the whole color scheme* aren’t you?” Haru’s smile widens as the baby once more rests in his arms. He watches Makoto take a step back and grab tightly to Sousuke’s sleeve, he saw the longing in Makoto’s eyes and hears Sousuke let out a tired sigh as he shares a look with Rin who just grins cheekily back at his best friend.

Haru leans over to press a soft kiss to Aoi’s round cheeks and soaks in the feeling of contentment from a healthy baby, a loving husband, and supportive friends. " _Welcome to the world, Aoi Matsuoka.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes: * Niji (虹) means rainbow and Aoi (青い) means blue.**
> 
>  
> 
> This took me like a day to complete, most of which is typed while I had been sleep deprived for like 24 hours, so any mistakes made is because of that. Please do leave some kudos and comments! I'd like to know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://omaigo.tumblr.com) ~ [Updates](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap) ~ [Progress](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap+updates)


	2. SouMako Parent Chronicles: Year 3, Baby Count: 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Makoto has baby fever and Sousuke doesn't want to have the baby talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Things to note:**  
>  I vaguely mentions how mpreg works in this chapter but it doesn't matter, I suck at explaining things so let's just assume mpreg can happen ok guys? ;P
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I'm planning on making like the first 4-5 chapters about the whole baby-making and birth of the babies before we start to talk about the whole childrearing part. It's to better introduce the babies and how they came about so until then please do keep reading! We'll get to the parenting part of this story soon!
> 
> And now on to the story!

The first time Sousuke wonders if Makoto is having baby fever is when he kept on insisting on babysitting Niji so that Haru and Rin could go on dates. Then he starts bringing home parenting books, his reasoning being that he wanted to be a better babysitter to little Niji.

 _A reasonable answer_ , he thinks to himself and shrugs it off as his partner being too invested in the whole babysitting business and lets him do his thing. Makoto would give him a bright grin, kiss him and float away to find more baby stuff.

Life goes on as per normal, with him and Makoto living peacefully together. Twice a week, the two couples would meet up for a couple of drinks and that was when Rin announces that they are expecting once more. Sousuke claps Rin on his back. From the corner of his eye, he sees Makoto cry and hug his best friend, all the while excitedly chatting about the baby.

He knows Makoto wants a family, they had this conversation back when Haru announced his first pregnancy and at the back of his mind he wonders if Makoto is jealous of the couple. Sousuke sighs and gulps down his drink in one go,

_Tonight is going to be a long night._

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after Rin has toasted for the tenth time to their future baby, a slightly buzzed Sousuke drags a sleepy drunk Makoto home. The brunet is barely awake when they enter their room, moving sluggishly as he tried to remove his shirt.

“Sooooou,” Makoto whines from behind his shirt that was stuck to his head. He blindly makes his way to the bed and flops down.

Sousuke grins from his position at the side of the bed and moves to climb onto Makoto’s lap. He hears a muffled giggle from the man below him and moves to help pull the shirt off. Twinkling green eyes greeted him, he couldn’t resist leaning down to peck at pouty lips. He sighs and rolls off to the side, tucking his arm underneath his head as he stares thoughtfully at his partner. He takes the view of droopy eyes, flushed cheeks, and pouty lips, lets his eyes drop lower to his chest and stop at his belly.

“Are you happy?” he mumbles quietly, eyes still resting on Makoto’s stomach.

Makoto moves to lie on his side as he hums to himself, lips curled into a small smile. The room was mostly silent, the only noises coming from their breathing and Makoto’s light humming. Sousuke closes his eyes and pulls Makoto closer to him, hugs him closer, hand brushing lightly against a flat belly and wonders what it’ll be like to see it grow, to see Makoto glow the way Haru did.

He tightens his hold on Makoto, a heavy feeling settling in his throat. Is he holding back from giving Makoto what he wants, is he making his partner unhappy for not wanting a child? He remembers telling Makoto that they’re too young, to wait a couple more years before having this discussion again.

It’s been 3, almost 4 years since then, perhaps now is the time to start talking about it?

That night, when sleep finally takes over, Sousuke dreams of a little boy with dark hair and the brightest green eyes. He never knew his heart could feel so full and happy at the sight.

 

* * *

 

Days pass by and Sousuke forgets about the whole baby issue. Things go on as usual, Rin and Haru drop off Niji to go on their regular dates and Makoto dotes on the little Haru clone. The second time Sousuke wonders if Makoto is having baby fever, they were out shopping with Niji. Sousuke lugs around the unused pram as Makoto and Niji skip about the mall, looking at toys. He’s in his own world when he bumps into Makoto who stood as still as a statue, Niji’s little hands clasped in his.

“Oi Makoto, don’t just stop so sudde-“, Sousuke starts but stops to gape at whatever it was Makoto was staring at.

A baby store, Makoto stopped directly in front of a baby store. Sousuke runs a hand through his face and sighs tiredly. Makoto snaps out of his gaping to stare at his husband with pleading eyes. _Here it goes._ Sousuke straightens up and forces himself not to fall into the lure of puppy dog eyes.

“Sou, they’re having a sale in baby clothes!” He swore he could see Makoto bouncing. He lets out a breath and gives a pointed stare back. “We don’t have a kid, we don’t need it.”

“Well, Haru’s going to have a new baby soon!”

 ...And here comes the dread pout, Sousuke’s left eye twitch. _Shit._

“No.”

“b-But there’s a sale!”  

 _Shit think fast Sousuke, think fast!_ Sousuke avoids pleading green eyes to look away and spots a pet shop nearby. _Jackpot_

“...I’m getting you a cat,”

Sousuke quickly turns, grabs Niji’s hands and heads straight towards to pet store, leaving Makoto behind. He hears a confused squawk escape from the brunet’s mouth and smirks.

Baby issue avoided for now.

 

* * *

 

A white tail curls around Sousuke’s feet, as he settles down on the couch, he scowls and shakes away the offending tail off him. “Go disturb Makoto you needy furball!”

The cat, affectionately named Yuki by Makoto, lets out a pitiful meow and scampers off to find its more doting owner.

“Sousuke, are you antagonizing the poor thing?” Comes Makoto’s voice as he walks out from their room with Yuki held like a baby in his arms. The smug little bastard looks so damn comfortable nestled in his husband’s arm, Sousuke couldn’t help but stick out his tongue at it.

“No.”

Sousuke watches with lazy eyes as Makoto moves to take a seat beside him and cuddles the cat more. He’s seen Makoto do that to Niji before, and he can’t help but wonder if his partner is trying to compensate for the fact that they’re still childless.

“Hey, you should stop doing that to her, Yuki’s gonna scratch you...”

Makoto looks up from his cuddling to flash his disgruntled husband a grin and straightens up from where he was bent over with the cat. Yuki takes that opportunity to escape and run to their room for safety.

“Yuki’s our furry baby she wouldn’t scratch me.”

Sousuke’s eye twitch. “ _Furry baby?_ ” Definitely compensating for being childless. He moves to grab Makoto, smirking when he hears the surprise squeak, to tuck him under his chin and breathes deeply, trying to collect his thoughts. Perhaps now’s the time to talk about it?

“Hey…” He mumbles, burying his face into soft hair.

“Hey yourself.” He hears the amusement in Makoto’s voice and that’s when his resolve strengthens. Now’s the time to break the ice, to talk about this subject that they’ve been avoiding for years.

“Do,” He gulps and tightens his hold. He feels Makoto start to wrap him arms around him and -, “… What do you think about us trying for a kid?”

Sousuke feels, rather than see, Makoto freeze in his hold. He closes his eyes when he feels Makoto pushing him away and taking a hold of his face. He opens his eyes and was faced with watery green eyes and a small wobbly smile.

That was all the answer he needs as he breathes out, he didn’t know when he held his breath, and plants a kiss that swallows the sobs that was about to escape.

 

* * *

 

It takes them months to come to a decision on the whole baby issue. Makoto was excited, making sure to visit his doctors regularly for check-ups, bringing home parenting and baby booklets to read through.

As for Sousuke, he was neutral about the whole thing at first. After all, he was doing this for Makoto. But as things progressed and he hears all this new things about babies and parenting, he can’t help but feel the same excitement his partner is facing. They hadn’t try for a kid just yet, male pregnancies weren’t as easy as female pregnancies, they had to go through different fertility treatments to prepare for it and of course, Makoto wanted to be the one to carry their child. It was exhausting but they knew that the result would be worth all the trouble.

They didn’t get the green light from Makoto’s doctor until little Aoi Matsuoka came to the world. Sousuke remembers seeing Makoto hold the baby with soft touches, seeing that look he’s seen from Makoto a thousand times when Niji’s over and he thinks to himself that yes, this is what he wants.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Sousuke couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu as he drags a needy Makoto back to their room. This time it was different. Instead of a drunk partner, he has a very needy husband in his arms, whose lips seemed to be permanently attached to his neck. He moves to push Makoto to bed and straddles him, watching as green eyes darken and starts pulling at his shirt.

This was really happening, them, trying for a baby. One that’ll look like a combination of their features. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but remember that night months ago, dark hair and green eyes.

Sousuke pecks kisses to pouty lips and smiles as he gets pulled into Makoto’s arms. He tangles one hand into messy brown hair, the other flattening against flat belly and thinks _soon._

He presses his mouth to red ears to ask, just one more time. _“Are you happy?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's the end of chapter 2! I know, I know, Mako's technically not pregnant yet but hey, they're trying for one so that's progress!
> 
> Please tell me how you guys like it, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> If you wish to know more about the story updates or just my shenanigans on the internet, here are the links:
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://omaigo.tumblr.com) ~ [Updates](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap) ~ [Progress](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap+updates)


	3. RinHaru Parent Chronicles: Year 3, baby count: 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Haru revealed his first pregnancy to Rin and why Niji is named Niji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay.... So this took awhile to come out didn't it? I was really busy so it took so long for this chapter to come about sorry guys! I added in 2 new tags for this story; crack and ooc because well, I mean who'd take this mpreg trash seriously? I know I don't ahahaha...
> 
> Enjoy!

The day Haru found out he was pregnant, Rin was at his swim practice, preparing for the upcoming Olympics. They'd been only married for less than a year, a baby was not part of their future plans just yet but here they are...

Haru stares intently at the stick in his hand, squinting back and forth between the box and the stick trying to make sense of the situation. _Huh_. He tilts his head slightly and falls down into a crouch next to the sink. This wasn't supposed to happen. He bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts.

Yeah, he's been feeling under the weather lately and Makoto had jokingly asked if he was pregnant. It sort of made him stop and think about the possibility of it really happening so he grabbed a pregnancy test on his way home from grocery shopping.  This was not the result he was hoping for at all. But _Rin_... Haru's eyes soften at the thought of his partner, Rin would be happy he thinks. His hands wander down to his flat stomach as if already expecting a swell there. _Not yet_ , he thinks as he moves to sit cross-legged on the cold tile floor of their little apartment.

Speaking of apartments, they'd had to move don't they? There's no room for a baby in this small apartment of theirs. Haru looks around their bathroom in thought before standing, staring resolutely into the mirror, "I... have to call Rin,"

 

* * *

 

Haru sits down at their dining table, glaring at his phone lying innocently on the table. He’d called but every single one of his calls went straight to Rin’s voicemail and it was irritating the hell out of him. His eyes darts to the hot meal he prepared for this special occasion and to the clock. Rin should be home by now, Haru bites his lip harder, _Hurry Rin._

“Haru, I’m home,” Haru lets out a breath he didn’t know he held in, his shoulders relaxing as he lazily watches the redhead remove his shoes, not moving to greet him. Feeling eyes digging into his back, Rin looks up and flashes a tired smile at his husband. Haru feels his bottom lip jut out and it takes him all his energy to make sure he’s not pouting at his husband. _That’ll be embarrassing._

“You didn’t answer my calls.”

“Right, sorry.” Rin scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. He perks up when he noticed the dishes spread out on the table beside Haru. “You prepared dinner?”

Without replying, Haru moves to pour Rin and drink and gestures him to sit down.

“Eat.”

Rin’s grin widens as he walks closer to Haru to quickly stealing a kiss before sliding to his seat. The smile on his face stays throughout the whole meal.

 

* * *

 

Haru picks at his mackerel, feeling nauseous. Of all the things to feel nauseous about, it _had_ to be mackerel. Ugh. He swallows the bitterness in his mouth and peeks at Rin, who is digging into his meal with enthusiasm, a smirk tugging at his lips when he realizes that a grain of rice had somehow gotten stuck on his husband’s cheek.

“You’re staring,” Rin says, not bothering to look up from his food. Haru doesn’t look away, his eyes still zoomed in on the rice stuck on Rin’s cheek.

“You have rice on your cheek,” He mumbled, pushing the mackerel around on the plate.

“Right,” Rin quickly brushes the offending rice from his cheeks. “You’re not eating.”

“Mm.”

Rin pauses from his eating and rests his chopsticks on the table. He looks at Haru, eyebrows knitting with worry. He watched as Haru’s face turns greener with each push of his mackerel.

“Hey,” Rin asks, hands already reaching across the table to stop Haru’s fidgeting. He squeezed the hand in his, feeling the coolness of the wedding band, the same one he placed there just a year ago, against the warmth of his palm. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Haru sighs, pulling his hand away from Rin and tucking them on his lap. The pregnancy test hidden in his pocket feels heavier with each passing minute. His hand creeps to the test, gripping it tightly.

“Are you still angry at me for not picking up your calls?”

Haru can hear the incredulous tone of Rin’s voice, he couldn’t help but scowl at that. _Of course_ , Haru himself never bothered to pick up phone calls so why should he feel offended if no one picked up his calls? He grips the test tighter and pull it out to rest on his lap. He lets out another tired sigh and looks up to Rin, eyes determined.

“I’m pregnant.”

There, he said it.

The room goes silent at his admission. Haru watches his husband intently, watching the line of his jaw move as his mouth opens and closes in shock.

“What?”

Haru rolls his eyes at the flabbergasted look Rin has on his face and pulls the test resting on his lap. He slides it across the table and watches Rin stare at the test for a second, trying to process the information in his mind, before he looks up again, this time with a small smile playing on his lips.

“A baby?” He can hear the awe in Rin’s voice and can’t help but smile. It’s too soon for a baby, yes, but Rin has always wanted a big family. They’d talk about this since they got married, of how they were going to wait a little bit longer, maybe after the Olympics but seeing the light in Rin’s eyes get brighter at the thought of a little baby in the house makes him giddy suddenly.

An early Olympic celebration gift like this is not too unwelcomed Haru thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

After that reveal, months pass by, Rin gets ready for the Olympics and Haru’s belly grows bigger by the day. Rin is ecstatic of course, every day he’d talk to the baby, help rub soothing cocoa butter on Haru’s slowly increasing stretch marks and they go about their day waiting for the baby to come.

Haru frowns from his perch on the couch, legs propped up with pillows to help with his swollen feet. Balanced of his belly was a baby name book and he was furiously flipping through them getting more and more frustrated the more he flips. They had a fight over the baby’s name since the moment they knew of the gender. At first, Rin really wanted to continue the tradition of a girl name but Haru quickly shut that idea down. Perhaps the next one, he’d told Rin. Not this baby.

Haru huffs and stares at his belly intently. “What do you want to be named?”

He looks up when he hears the click of the door. Rin enters their home looking slightly haggard. Training had gotten tougher the closer they were to the Olympics, plus with Haru’s due date coming closer, it was harder for the both of them to get any sleep. Rin flashed a small smile at Haru, hands moving to push his still slightly wet hair away from his face. His eyes travelled down to the book in Haru’s hand, eyebrows rising.

“Still looking for baby names?”

Haru scowls at his words, looking away from his husband. He throws the book to the side before moving to stand up to greet Rin properly. He rubs a hand down the swell of his belly as he makes his way to Rin.

“Unless you want our baby to be called nameless,” Haru plants a soft kiss to Rin’s cheek, making the smile on his face grow wider. “We’d have to find a name soon.”

Rin pulls Haru closer to him, nuzzling his shoulder to hide the smile on his lips. Talking about the baby made him giddy as always, it had been that way since the reveal. Haru, feeling slightly smothered by the hugs, pushes at Rin’s shoulder to disentangle himself from the embrace.

“Get off you big baby, it’s too hot.” He huffs as Rin finally releases him from the tight hold.

Ignoring the big baby comment, Rin walks to the couch to pick up the abandoned baby book. He looks at the book in his hand to Haru. He plops himself down on the couch and gestures at Haru to sit down beside him. He closes his eyes as he feels the warm weight of his husband beside him and moves to cuddle at his side, hands moving to feel where their baby rested. He smiles when he feels the baby move restlessly against his palm.

“He’s been active lately.” Rin mumbles as he presses small kisses on Haru’s shoulder.

Haru shrugs Rin off his shoulder as he presses a hand to where the baby gives a particularly sharp kick, “That’s all your fault.”

“Think he’ll be like us?” Rin’s hand reaches out to replace his as he rubs at the spot the baby kicked. Haru huffs and rolls his eyes at the question.

“If he’s anything like us, he’d want to swim the moment he’s out.”

Rin’s laughter rings out throughout their house at that and Haru couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

* * *

 

A shrill cry penetrates the small room they were in. Haru sits up with the help of his husband, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. Bleary blue eyes stares at the little squirming being between his legs, held by the steady hands of a nurse. He feels the grip on his hand tightening and looks at Rin, who seems choked up with tears but still smiling.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!” The nurse holding the baby, _his baby_ , smiles and hands him the little bundle still very much covered in fluids he’d rather not think and thankfully, does not care about.

The little thing was red in the face from crying and lets out a tiny whimper when placed in his arms. Haru lets out a breath of relief when the weight of the baby settles in his arms. He brushes a finger against soft cheeks. He looks up to Rin in awe. Rin smiles from his spot beside Haru and move closer to get a better look at the baby. He brushes a hand through the tiny wisps of dark hair.

“Hey there little one.”

“Niji.” Haru whispers softly, still staring at the little thing in his arms. Rin looks up from the baby and sees Haru’s small smile as he pressed a kiss to soft cheeks.

“Haru?”

Haru finally looks up at that. He flashes a small smile at Rin, taking in the appearance of his husband, still in his jammers, hair a wild wet mess atop his head and a shiny gold medal resting around his neck. He reaches a hand to pull at said medal and hears the chuckle that escapes Rin’s lips.

“He’s Niji.”

The baby yawns from his perch in Haru’s arms in response, causing both new parents to give their attention back the bundle. Rin taps at a small button nose, watching it scrunch up. “I thought you didn’t want a girl name?”

Haru just nods and rests his head on his husband’s shoulder tiredly. “It’s good luck,” Haru pats the cool medal against Rin’s chest. ”He gave you good luck.”

“Rainbow huh?” Rin picks the bay up from Haru’s hold, watching as the baby squirm and coo, with the cool medal pressed against the baby’s side. The little thing couldn’t wait at all. Rin had barely gotten the gold medal around his neck when a commotion at the stands got his attention. Haru’s water had broken in his excitement to watch Rin finish his race. He was rushed to the ambulance and arrived at the hospital just in time to push. It was a wild ride from start to finish but he couldn’t be happier.

Rin turns to watch Haru who lays back down on the bed, eyes drooping as he tries to stay awake. With one arm holding the baby, he reached out with his free hand to brush sweaty bangs away from Haru’s face.

“I think Niji sounds great.”

The two new couple shares a tired smile as the baby, newly named Niji, sleeps on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but my mom always said rainbows meant good luck or good things are coming your way so I took that I mind when I named Niji... For those of you hoping for a Sakura... Well, you just have to wait and see! May Rin and Haru will have a third baby? Who knows?
> 
> If this chapter seemed rushed, please blame my brain, it took me 2 weeks to finish this okay guys... I'm burned out aaaaaaah.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://omaigo.tumblr.com) ~ [Updates](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap) ~ [Progress](http://omaigo.tumblr.com/tagged/mobap+updates)


End file.
